Marine vessels typically rely on ropes to secure and hold them to a dock or anchor, or for towing, and these ropes are usually positioned through or around a support or other structure for directing, positioning, retaining or fastening. These ropes become worn, abraded or chafed as they rub against the support structure which compromises their load holding capacity. When a rope breaks, the boat or ship held by the rope can drift; potentially causing damage to the boat or other structures. To prevent this, ropes are routinely replaced at a high cost.
Some ropes are large and very expensive, such as those used for towing large marine vessels, as for example those used on tug boats. In the case of a tug boat, large ropes are typically positioned through the bullnose, tied off to an H-bit and also tied off to a side bit. As the tug boat moves, the rope or ropes slide along the surface of the bullnose which causes abrasion or chafing. This chafing makes the ropes more susceptible to breaking. It is therefore important to inspect the ropes and replace them when they become damaged.
Marine vessels are exposed to extreme elements including, in some cases, salt water which corrodes the rope supports structures. Expensive maintenance is required for the rope support structures to minimize chipping paint, rust and rough surfaces that will accelerate the abrasion of the ropes.
Another method of reducing the abrasion or chafing of ropes is to cover the segment of the rope that will be in contact with sliding surfaces with a cylindrical fabric material. One such product is available from Taylor Made Group, LLC, Gloversville, N.Y. 12078. These products are difficult to install and can slip so that they no longer prevent rope contact with support structures. These products are difficult to manage, can make rope tensioning less responsive, are expensive and are not well suited for very large ropes that may have high forces exerted on supports.
There exists a need for reducing or eliminating chafing of ropes used for marine vessels. In particular, there exists a need to reduce the chafing of large ropes used on tug boats and other towing vessels where the ropes are directed, retained, positioned or fastened to marine structures such as a bullnose, H-bit, side bit or fairlead.